kiddygradefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8: G-Society
That was the eighth episode of Kiddy Girl-and. It aired on December 3, 2009. Plot Blew Bubbles from the Sink It was Di-Air wearing a neko maid while singing to wash Tama in the sink where she blew some bubbles. Tama come out of the sink and handle by Di-air with her sponge to rub his body about, then Tama blows his mouth and a bubble just pop out. She was guessing that she face to somebody ask where were the dishes, She realized that they have no dishes to wash. However, As Mi Nourose arrive to ask Di-air and face to him that they've had customers whether today that the dishes were already clean after the wash. But somebody believe, Di-Air groans and hold Tama while he was shaking. Touch & Go! Cafe In the mean time, Ascoeur sit on the stool and Q-feuille stands up that she noticed anything was so boring, Ascoeur explain to Her about the reason if they have some news, Q-feuille face to her when she recognize something was on and faced to put her left hand pointed that probably because of that to the TV screen which was preparing this promotion. When Ascoeur and Q-feuille stands up and walked to the TV screen closely, they will plan the 25th anniversary of the GTO whether that would be successful, but Ascoeur moves her head on the left down while moves with a neko tail. Q-feuille was right. When she was saying that since the 25th anniversary of the GTO was established in this year. Then Ascoeur was trying to put her hands between closely in front of her chest face to Q-feuille that they we be a festival while that Q-feuille turn her eyes left to her. Wherever Both of them heard their friends speaking behind, they turn around and face to Trixie and Troisienne that they know a festival in a sense. When they arrive at the Touch & Go! Cafe, Ascoeur and Q-feuille meet their friends have to discuss, as Troisienne put her left hand up to say hello to both of them. Trixie face to Ascoeur and Q-feuille that she realize the lights were busy, Ascoeur rub her hair with a right hand behind and moaning to their friends. But Q-feuille May noticed that they were also free, Whenever Troisienne put her left hand up for something else, Otherwise that Troisienne have speak to both of them, Ascoeur guessed, that they were going to be busy with the preparations for the festival. Ascoeur really remember to Trixie about that nobody has time to come to the cafeteria. Wherever that both Ascoeur and Q-feuille turn right and face to the TV screen that was a disturbing event after all. When Troisienne may ask to her to make delivery, when Ascoeur face to Troisienne, There were somebody who would like to give something. While the GTO was preparing for its 25th anniversary event, elsewhere, the G-society was having a ceremony of its own. Led by the mysterious Gacktoel and his Shadow Workers - Torch, Shade, Rubis, Saphir, Letuchie, and Pauki - the G-society was made up of Nouvlesse who were thrown out of power thanks to the GOTT. On this day, they declare independence and set their sights on the GTO, particularly on Chief Hiver and the three elite ES member teams. KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 01.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 02.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 03.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 04.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 05.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 06.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 07.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 08.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 09.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 10.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 11.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 12.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 13.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 14.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 15.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 16.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 17.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 18.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 19.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 20.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 21.jpg aou (41).png aou (21).png Category:Episodes Category:Kiddy Girl-and Episodes Category:Pages that need fixing